


Exploded?

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: “Sirius. Black.” Remus fumed from the front door, causing the animagus in question to freeze.“Yes Moony?” He sheepishly looked over his shoulder at his fiancé.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Exploded?

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar raising Harry AU is my favorite Harry Potter AU so I thought I’d write something for it.

“Sirius. Black.” Remus fumed from the front door, causing the animagus in question to freeze. 

“Yes Moony?” He sheepishly looked over his shoulder at his fiancé.

“What the  _ hell _ happened?” The room was an utter mess. The floor was  _ covered _ in something powdery, walls and ceiling dripping in what looked to be paint, and a very guilty looking Siris standing in the middle of it all. “I was gone an hour!”

“Well, you see…” Sirius started, looking around the filthy room, “Harry wanted to finger paint” Remus nodded, the tyke had been quite obsessed with the craft, “and you see… I love you very much and I’m sorry?”

The werewolf wanted this cleaned now so he could finally relax, “What’s on the floor?” He asked flatly.

“Chalk!” Harry yelled excitedly from the kitchen.

“...Chalk?”

“Yes!.. well, “ Sirius started giddy but sobered up at the unimpressed look on Remus’s face, “After we finger painted the living room, which I will clean I promise, I sent Harry out to draw on the driveway and the chalk just exploded.”

“Exploded?” Remus was so done with everything at this point.

“Yes! His Magic’s come in. He expl-“

“I exploded the chalk!” Harry beamed, running into the living room, grabbing a handful of the chalk dust and throwing it into the air, “I’m a wizard!”

A moment later Harry inhaled, then again, and boom! All the lights in the living room went out

“I HAVE MAGICAL SNEEZES!” Harry yelled while Sirius cheered.

“Whoopee.”

**Author's Note:**

> This made my brother laugh when I was writing it (He’s nosy and reads over my shoulder) so I hope I did a decent job. :)
> 
> Also: sorry for the hiatus. Not /back/ back, but I’m back.


End file.
